Summary - The Yale KL2 Mentored Clinical Scholars Program began in 2006 as the educational arm of the Yale Center for Clinical Investigation. The mission remains to attract a diverse group of highly talented junior faculty across multiple disciplines in the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health and Biomedical Engineering who are interested in pursuing careers in any aspect (T1-T4) of translational research: to imbue them with a spirit of discovery; to train them in the use of state-of-the-art research tools; to give them the skills to work in complex and diverse multidisciplinary research teams; and to support their professional development. This Program has been highly successful, attracting to date 105 Scholars who have successfully competed for more than 140 individual NIH awards and of whom 98% have gone on to positions in academia or industry after completion of the Program. Going forward we seek to build on this exciting success in developing the next generation of translational researchers by promoting our core strengths of strong mentor/mentee relationships, outstanding learning opportunities, and strong programs for career development while simultaneously encouraging even greater numbers of this diverse group of Scholars to participate in multidisciplinary team science, community-based participatory research, and industry-academia partnering. To oversee these diverse and highly motivated junior investigators, we have established an educational leadership team consisting of 3 premier investigators with strong mentoring skills and expertise in different areas of translational research, along with 2 outstanding education experts with expertise in the evaluation and dynamic reshaping of medical education programs. The leadership team will work directly with Scholars and their mentors to develop programs in team-based research that address complex medical and/or societal problems of health and healthcare delivery, and to use this research to solve problems in patient care in ways that provide real and measurable positive impacts on health in the US and around the world. In recognition of the complexity of the research needs and the career paths of these Scholars, the leadership team has adopted a logic model to track and evaluate the activities of the Scholars, track the success of the program, and continuously improve the program to meet the Scholars' needs. With these new additions to an already strong curriculum, we believe that the Yale Mentored Clinical Scholars Program will be ideally positioned to train the next generation of representative and diverse translational researchers as they navigate the rapidly changing healthcare challenges and opportunities inherent in successfully performing outstanding clinical and translational research.